1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of processes for the catalytic oxidation of ethylene to acetic acid and vinyl acetate, and more particularly, to such processes yielding mixtures of these products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous processes are known for the catalytic oxidation of ethylene to acetic acid, often in admixture with some acetaldehyde. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,087 and 3,970,697.
Similarly, numerous processes are known for the catalytic conversion of ethylene and acetic acid to vinyl acetate. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,912; 3,637,819, and 3,650,896.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,818, mixtures of acetaldehyde, acetic acid and vinyl acetate can be prepared directly from ethylene by reacting this olefin with oxygen and water in the liquid phase in the absence of mineral acids and anions other than acetate ions, and in the presence of a noble metal such as palladium, and a manganese and/or cobalt acetate.